


Twin Suns

by executiverebels



Series: When the Brightest Star Fades [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executiverebels/pseuds/executiverebels
Summary: Anakin learns how to navigate his new life while raising force sensitive twins.





	Twin Suns

Luke Skywalker had a death grip on the yoke of the T-16. He tried his hardest to submerge himself into the force, but his thoughts kept pushing him back out of concentration. He had to beat Leia’s time. He had to be the best pilot the galaxy had ever seen. He couldn’t get second place, he couldn’t. “Quit stalling little brother,” his sister’s annoying voice came through the comm of the T-16. “You’ll never beat my time.”

“Just watch me,” he bit back, shutting the comm off completely. He did a good enough job getting into his own head, he didn’t need her help, though he could still feel her annoyingness through the force. He took a deep breath and recentered himself in the force, purposefully blocking out Leia. He did the startup sequence and lifted the small skyhopper off the ground.

He flew down into the canyon and started his way through the course. Biggs had managed to fly the course in 8 minutes, but Leia had blown that time out of the water with 5 minutes, a much harder time to need to beat. The first minute of the race he managed to stay pretty much neck in neck with her flight, but he needed to do something different if he was going to beat her. They were comparable in skill, but Leia always played it safe, too scared to go off the beaten path. He thought through the course, feeling along with the force, trying to find a short cut of some sort. The curves were pretty straight forward, and there wasn’t much he could do in shortcuts, unless... _Don’t do it._ He felt the words hit him as soon as he thought the thought, Leia no doubt, scared he would beat her. Her words fueled him that much more. He was going to thread the Needle of Beggar’s Canyon.

He had never actually seen it done, but he had heard rumors that some of the best pilots in the galaxy could fly through the small hole in the Stone Needle, with their lives still intact, and if he could do it he would be the youngest pilot in history to successfully thread the needle. He rounded another corner, still neck in neck with Leia’s time, and could see the Stone Needle about 20 meters in front of him. He closed his eyes, ignored all of his sensors, and just imagined his T-16 flying through the hole in the force. He pictured it over and over again, sensing the Needle getting closer and closer. Leia’s alarm sounded louder in his head as he was almost there, and right as he felt the T-16 get in range of the Needle he lost focus and his eyes flew open. His senses were screaming, he was too low, way too low, he jerked the yoke up and felt the top of the T-16 hit the top of the hole, and closed his eyes again as he felt the vehicle lose control. He could sense his sister’s panic and blocked it out. He could not crash with the ship.

He unbuckled, much to the ship’s protest, and made his way to the back exit. He was too far to jump to the canyon, but if he put some force into it he may still be able to jump onto the needle, and he could plan from there. He opened the hatchway, took a deep breath, and force propelled himself from the T-16 onto the Needle. He barely managed to grab onto the loop and had to hang there for a moment before he was able to use another burst of energy to crawl back onto the small loop. He was able to catch his footing just in time to watch the Skyhopper crash onto the floor of the canyon, a small flame erupting from it. He looked up from his spot on the needle and could see the small form of Biggs and Leia on the side of the canyon, and he could feel Leia’s fear pushing against him. _I’m fine. I’m fine._ He sent to her through the force, she calmed some but was still apprehensive.

_Dad’s going to kill you._ She sent, not teasingly, just as a matter of fact. He merely groaned, he was trying to not think of his imminent death and was hoping to just focus on getting down from the giant needle he was stuck on. _He’s on his way._ Luke groaned again. Of course, calling for dad’s help was the logical solution at the moment, but he would honestly rather just hurl himself down at the ground instead of dealing with the incoming lecture.

X

“Okay, Biggs this is your stop,” Anakin announced as he pulled the landspeeder up in front of the Darklighter homestead.

“Thank, Mr. Lars,” Biggs said quietly, the unspoken question lingering between them.

“Yes, Biggs. I am going to tell your parents what happened today, though you won’t be shown in nearly as bad of a light as some people,” Anakin assured him, not looking in the twin's direction, though they could still feel the pointed words. Biggs simply nodded at Anakin and shot Luke and Leia a sympathetic look before running into his home.

Anakin started the landspeeder back up and directed it towards home. He didn’t say anything to the twins sitting in the backseat, but the silence was palpable. He only didn’t speak immediately whenever he was extremely mad, which meant they were in for a lecture instead of being yelled at, a fate much much worse. The ride was a relatively short one, but with the thick silence, it seemed to last forever before they finally pulled up to the Lars Homestead.

Anakin got out first and stalked toward the garage, the twins following after him. When he made it to the garage, he found a small piece of machinery, and a screwdriver before settling himself down on a chair, indicating for the twins to sit at a small bench that was in front of him. He tinkered with the piece for a minute, and the twins could tell he was trying to calm himself before speaking. When he did finally speak up, it was a single staccato word. “Explain.”

The twins immediately started spilling everything, talking over each other and arguing about the different accounts of what had happened. “I told him not to do it!” “She egged me on!” “He was just afraid I would beat him!” “She cheated!” “He never could have done it!” “It’s all her fault, she distracted me!”

Anakin let the bickering continue for a few moments, letting them get it out of their system before interrupting them. “Enough,” he said sternly, not loudly, but it was still enough to break through the chatter, the twins quieting immediately. He looked between the two, Leia looked rather smug, obviously not convinced she had done anything wrong, while Luke looked a little more squeamish. While with most children that would have been a dead give away, and this time he was sure it would prove true, but Leia’s never-ending confidence usually didn’t prove her innocence, and Luke tended to look guilty whether he was or not. “Leia, what happened.”

“Well,” Leia started, again her air of confidence never fading. “Biggs, Luke and I were taking turns flying through beggars canyon, trying to see who could fly the chosen route the fastest. I blew Bigg’s time out of the water, and Luke was afraid that he couldn’t beat my time so he tried to thread the Stone Needle, and failed miserably.”

“I see,” Anakin said. “What have I told you two about racing?”

“Not to?” Luke said, hesitantly.

“Not to without adult supervision,” Leia added, a little less confident now, very interested in clicking her heels together.

“Not to,” Anakin repeated. “Do you have anything to add, Luke.”

“I almost made it, she distracted me at the last moment,” Luke said, he knew it wouldn’t make Anakin any less mad at them, but he needed to get that out there.

“I was telling you not to do it!” Leia argued.

“Enough,” Anakin said again. “The next big question is how did you get back onto the Needle?”

Luke and Leia looked at each other, and their faces both went white. “Oh no,” Luke murmured.

“That’s what I thought,” Anakin said, his voice not mad necessarily, but there was a darkness in the words that the twins didn’t think they liked.  
“Biggs wouldn’t tell anybody!” Leia protested.

“You don’t know that, Leia,” Anakin said. “I don’t think he would do it out of malice, but he might not know to not say something. Plus, there were other people at the Canyon that could have seen you.”

“I don’t think anybody saw,” Luke said.

“You don’t think. You don’t know though,” Anakin bit back. “I am unhappy with the fact that you were racing unsupervised, I am mad you drug Biggs into it, and I am furious that you risked your life with a stupid stunt just to gain a few seconds on your sister. You could have gotten yourself killed, and to add insult to injury you openly used the force in a public area.” His voice did not get louder as he spoke, but the raw emotions in his voice stung more and more with every word.

“No one saw us,” Luke said again.

“You better hope so,” Anakin said darkly, watching the pair. Neither of the twins said anything, the two alternating between looking at their shoes and looking up at him. Anakin took a long deep breath, before speaking. “Go wash up, and help Beru finish up dinner. We will talk about this later.” Luke and Leia nodded aggressively, both of them gave Anakin a quick hug, and Leia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the pair ran off as fast as they could.


End file.
